redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asmodeus Poisonteeth
Affiliation Isn't Asmodeus neutral in terms of affiliation? If he were a baddie, Jacques wouldn't have him eating Ragear or Redtooth. And he most certainly wouldn't be a goodie, considering he ate goodbeasts, too. From my recallings of the book, Asmodeus was indiscriminate in who he ate/defeated. He was just a hungry guy who kept treasures (in the style dragons keep treasures, too). Of course, he was defeated because he was in the way of defeating Cluny the Scourge. Ragals 15:50, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :If by neutral, you mean neither good or evil, I would vehmently disagree. I would describe killing indiscriminately and hoarding things that don't belong to you acts that are not of a "good" character; furthermore I would describe instruction to kill Asmodeus by Martin the Warrior enough evidence that he's evil. --LordTBT Talk! 18:34, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Medieval dragons were typically neutral and Asmodeus' behavior is very similar to medieval dragons. Dragons didn't have evil intentions or were inherently evil, and since people began colonization near their homelands, I'd see reason to destroy what is stealing your land. Ragals 17:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::Even if Asmodeus didn't kill anybody, I would still argue he is evil by default given his name, which is that of a Biblical demon. However, I am enjoying your perspective and would encourage you to document it in full in an essay. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Question. How do you create an essay? Ragals 23:51, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::::All covered here. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:16, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Done. Ragals 00:35, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Origin of name Recently I anonymously changed the part of the article on the origin of the name Asmodeus (diff). This was reverted with the edit summary, Undo revision 41905 by 67.190.73.219 (he is mentioned in many books, thus "Biblical"). I would like to explain why I think the change is an improvement. It is true that Asmodeus is mentioned in other books besides the Book of Tobit. However, unless I am severely mistaken, none of the other books has ever been considered biblical. Furthermore, even Tobit is not a universally accepted book within Christianity. It is not accepted by Protestantism, for example. Thus, I don't think that it is ideal to describe Asmodeus as biblical, without qualification. This is the main reason for the change I made. Eric119 19:34, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Hi Eric, welcome to the Redwall Wiki, and thanks for your questions. You are correct in that the Book of Tobit is not a universally accepted Christian scripture, however, Tobit is not exclusively a Jewish source either. The word "Biblical" defines Jewish and Christian writings, Asmodai is a Jewish and Christian demon. While the exact composition of one's own Bible depends on one's specific Christian tradition, Asmodai still does appear in a Christian Bible, thus he remains Biblical. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I'll leave it at that, then. Eric119 18:04, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Death Well since I seemed to have been wrong and LordTBT corrected me I was wondering why would it say the beheading was in the series only here? --Jerrak Aglareb, Ever seen a bloodwrathing Pine Marten, scum? 19:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) The beheading wasn't only in the TV series. Asmodeus's death in the book was described as his head being severed from his body by Martin's sword. Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring (talk) 19:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) The Lair of Asmodeus Are the tunnels and caverns used by Asmodeus the same land used by Korvus Skurr as his lair? Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring (talk) 19:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :No, Skurr did not reside in the quarry. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I have just today (3/5/15) created a category on cannibals. Should Asmodeus be a cannibal, or is it more acceptable in a way?--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 02:43, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Wait, I don't understand how he could be recurring character, unless this refers to him being mentioned in other books. Is this hohe is a recurring character? --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 16:09, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :That's what "recurring" means. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:35, August 29, 2015 (UTC)